


Motorcycles

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Jason wants to take you for a ride, only problem: motorcycles terrify you.
Relationships: Jason Dean/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Motorcycles

You feel your stomach twist around at the sight of JD’s motorcycle, feeling small waves of nausea coming to you as he climbs on it. He had managed to convince you to a short drive; nothing dangerous, just a slow drive around the neighborhood just to help you ease up with the idea of riding it with him later on in your life. His understanding of your fear and his support gave you enough comfort to accept his request, but now, as he’s handing you over one of his helmets, your mind screaming at you to abort everything.

“Hey, (Y/N).” You rapidly blink at the sound of his voice, giving attention back to Jason to see him give you a comforting smile. “Are you okay?”

“N-no, I’m…” You take a step back, starting to hug your arms to stop you from trembling both from the fear and the cold. “I’m scared.”

“I know.” He puts the helmet on the seat behind him, his eyes turning back to you right after. “But there’s nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart.”

“I…” You let out a shaky sigh, shaking your head. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Do you trust me?”

You stay silent for a moment, ending up giving him a smile. “Y-yeah… I trust you.”

“Good.” He hands you his hand and you take it, feeling him squeeze your palm lightly soon after which makes you calm down a little. “It’s just a five-minute ride, love. Then if you really hate it, we stop.”

“… okay.” He gives you a bright smile before he helps you put the helmet on your head, the boy soon putting on his own before he makes you sit behind him. You wrap your arms around his torso, something you’ve heard you’re supposed to do when you ride a motorcycle with someone.

“Remember, (Y/N). You need to breathe.” JD gives you a small look and waits for you to nod before he puts down the viewfinder of his helmet. You tense up at the sound of the motor, immediately starting to control your heavy breathing. “ _Hold on tight!_ ”

You can’t help but scream when you start to move, tightening your grip on him and closing your eyes shut in fear. All you can hear for a while is the loud wind getting muffled by the sound of your heart pounding in your head, but after a while, you manage to slowly open your eyes and observe the streets going by as you pass them. You stay silent for the whole ride, a small smile eventually coming onto your lips.

“ _Do you want to stop?_ ”

JD’s scream gets to you and you shake your head. “No!” Your smile stretches out. “I’m okay as long as I’m with you.”


End file.
